<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puritian by SerenaJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119772">Puritian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones'>SerenaJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haiku Fication [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Canon Compliant, haiku fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter.</p><p>This is what happens when plot bunnies hatch at 5-flippin-am</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haiku Fication [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puritian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my most loving husband and most kind husband, I hope this letter finds you in good health and pray for your swift return home. I know it is for our family’s sake that you have undertaken this journey, but I would that your tasks were completed, and you home.</p><p>To the purpose of this letter I come, for it brings me great joy to write. Our young son Ryou has grown in the months you have been gone, in size and strength, and in will. On the first day of his seventh month, he spoke. And upon the first day of his eighth month, he walked. Today was the first day of his ninth month. I drew the symbols.</p><p>And so loving Atem, kind Seto, it was on his own feet that thy son Ryou did walk into the circle, and with his own voice did he call the name of our true God, the demon Zorc. The child and I are ready. Ever true to thee both, Yugi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>